The Triple Fire Deity
by roadrunner9
Summary: Natsu is beaten by Laxus once again and decides to go out and train and wont come back until he's strong enough. But who is Prince a.k.a "The Hunter" and whats his secret? Fairy Tail with some Destiny thrown in.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail or any other elements in the story

 **Ch. 1**

Natsu was in a world of hurt as he lay on the ground moaning in agony. He had, yet again, decided to challenge Laxus to a fight and he was paying for it now.

"What were you saying earlier you poor excuse of a mage!? I distinctly remember you saying that you were going to pummel me into the ground but for some unknown reason I didn't even have to use magic." Laxus snarled arrogantly as he slowly smashed his foot into Natsu's chest.

"All right Laxus, that's enough" Master Makarov said sternly stepping in to make sure Laxus didn't go to far as the rest of the guild looked on in silence. The majority of the guild had almost expressionless faces as they watched the fire mage get pommeled once again. But two extreme beauties were exponentially worried about the pink (or _"salmon"_ ) haired mage and they were none other than Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Erza had a deep frown etched into her beautiful features while she had her arms crossed over her ample chest. Mira had an intense look of worry as she clutched a hand over her heart.

"Why Gramps? I think this is a good lesson for him." Laxus sneers wickedly while applying more pressure to Natsu's chest making the Dragon slayer groan even louder.

"I said that enough Laxus!" shouted Makarov angrily.

"*Hump* I don't even get why you keep letting trash like this walking lighter who's only use is to be use as a tool." Laxus grunted as he got off Natsu and started his way back to the guild hall "He's not even worth the effort to train so just cut him loose and kick him out to the street, we don't need another disgrace in the guild." Laxus said with contempt over his shoulder.

After a few minutes' people started to leave the training grounds until the only people left on the field were Natsu, Erza, Mira, and Makarov.

Natsu, still on the ground with one arm is draped over his face so the bridge of his nose was in the crook of his elbow, was fighting off sobs with all his might as Mira was at his side trying to console him while Erza and Makarov stood off to the side to give Natsu the time he needed. Natsu didn't even hear what Mira was saying because his mind was milling over what Laxus had said and the options he had and not finding many.

'It looks like I am a disgrace to the guild. Laxus was right, I shouldn't even show my face in public until I'm strong enough stand on my own.' Natsu thought gloomily 'But how do I hide who I am but still be able to fight?' and only came up with one option. Making up his mind he finally spoke surprising the group around him.

"Hey E…Erza?"

"Yes Natsu?" the Scarlet haired beauty frowned after being singled out.

"Would you*sob*be able to*Sniff*teach me some*Sniff*Re-quip Magic?" Natsu asked dejectedly still covering his eyes and tears with his arm.

Caught by surprise by the random question she was left in a quandary and Mira and Makarov were equally confused but said nothing since this was a question only Erza could answer. As Erza looked down at battered mage a side of her welt pity for the fallen mage but the other side of her was wondering why Natsu would make such a request.

"Why Do you want to know Re-quip Magic, Natsu? Don't you want to continue training in Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Of Course I do," After calming down Natsu was able talk normally "but if I keep getting in fights like I do, I'm afraid that I will lose the only thing I have left from Igneel (meaning his scarf). Plus, I can store other necessity's in that special pocket dimension-thingy that you get." Natsu claimed actually finding a reasonable excuse while hiding his true intent.

"Very well, I will teach you but since you already have a primary Magic I can only teach you the basics."

"That's fine"

"Ok when would you like to start"

"How's right now grab ya? Cause I'm all Fired up!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up but instantly regretted it as a wave of pain coursed through him and his legs gave out.

All Erza had to do was reach out, grab a hold of his scarf an started to drag him to the guild saying "No, I think not, You need to heal and rest first."

Mira started to giggle as she watched Erza walk off with Natsu in tow but noticed a scowl on the Masters face.

"What's wrong Master?"

"That boy has something in mind but don't know what and it worries me after what just happened.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any other elements in this story.**

CH. 2

 ***In a clearing just outside of Magnolia***

"OK Natsu, Lets start your training in Re-quip Magic" Erza said in her usual stoic manner.

Natsu stood across from her with his arms crossed and simple nodded and said "OK."

Erza hesitated at this. She was half expecting him to go on his usual rants about being all fired up, or let's do this, Etc. She never in a million years expected to see him just stand there with a dead serious face and a calm attitude. To say it unnerved her would be a gross understatement.

"Are we going to start or not?" Natsu said breaking Erza out of her shock.

"What? Oh, yes, lets begin."

 ***Three weeks Later***

Mater Makarov was sitting on the bar sipping at the mug of fresh coffee Mirajane had made for him. He was waiting for a particular individual this morning with the hope of talking to him. For some reason Natsu had not shown up to the guild even once in the last month and now that his training with Erza had come to an end, he figured that with that out of the way, Natsu would start coming to the guild again.

"Erza, have you seen Natsu this morning?" Erza had just got to the guild and was making her way to the bar when the master hailed her. Erza frowned at the question wondering what the master wanted with Natsu. In the last month Erza had grown rather close to (the now always serious) Natsu, even if his silence was extremely unnerving the old energetic Natsu would always surface put was soon pushed down. She actually was impressed be how focused he was during training and PT. Her face gained a heavy blush as she remembered a certain rainy day.

Natsu would always remove his vest for PT so his chest and ab were exposed. Normally this wouldn't bother Erza but today was different. After doing a set of sit-ups and finishing his reps before her. He quickly got up and tuned to watch her finish. Erza was almost done when she heard Natsu get up and when she got to the top of her sit-up she looked up, and froze. Natsu was standing in front of her with his body slightly turned toward her but it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. With the dark greens from the forest and greys from the overcast sky as a back drop, Natsu seemed to radiate light as waves of steam caused by the rain were coming off him. She looked on entranced as a bead of sweat made its way down the deep center of his toned abs. Which, of course, caught her gaze as she stared at his abs, watching as they glistined with sweat, entranced by the way they moved. She didn't notice when Natsu moved up to her and waved his hand in front of her face startling her.

"Yo Er..."

"KYAAAA!" *SLAP*

Erza blushed again at the memory because she had slapped Natsu so hard he couldn't talk for a week. But try as she might she just couldn't get the image of Natsu's Rock hard, glistening abs out of her mind and how they... She mentally slapped herself for thinking of such things at the guild and getting side tracked as a result.

"No master. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Erza replied truthfully while fighting down her blush.

"Hmm, That boy has me worried, has he told you any kind of plan or mission, anything of the sort?

"No he hasn't. In fact he has said little of anything and its very unnerving to be perfectly honest. All he ever did was train and go home, and I must say with him as focused as he was, the training took only half the time I thought it would. And he turns out to be quite proficient at Re-quip Magic, but whenever I ask him why he wanted to know the magic, he would always say "I have my reasons" and say nothing else on the subject." Erza frowned thinking back at all the times she tried to get an answer out of the pink haired mage, even going as far as trying to beat the answer out of him but still he would not say anything else (which is hard to do while unconscious).

"Here's your cheesecake Erza." Mira sang with a smile "It is rather strange for Natsu to not come to the guild, even while training. In the past when ever he trained he would always come to the guild to pick a fight with Gray."After pausing and getting into a thinking pose with one finger set daintily on the side of her chin, she said, "The guild has been rather quiet lately."

Just then Happy Burst through the guilds doors carrying a big stack of books yelling "Mira~ Do you have any fish-?!"

"Sure thing Happy, and- here you go."

Setting the books down, Happy snatched the fish from Mira with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks Mira Do you know if Carla is here?"

"She is! In fact she is sitting over with Wendy, Lucy, and Gray."

"Thanks!" was all he said before speeding off in the right direction. Mira's curiosity getting the better of her, begain to goo through the stack of books Happy had just left at the bar.

"*Gasp* Erza! Come look at this!"

Erza broke out of her own musings about strawberry cheesecake, got up and made her way over to were Mira was looking at the books

"Whats wrong Mira?"

"Happy brought these in. Take a look!"

"Battle strategies for Close Combat, Geology of the World, Must Travel too Places of the World...Math!? ...HAPPY! Erza roared silencing the entire guild with her fury.

All the people in the guildhall parted to make an aisle that led straight to the table that sat a wide eyed Happy who was quaking in fear. Fearing the worst as Erza walked forward to promptly grab Happy, walk back to the bar and pointed to the books and asked Happy "How long has Natsu been studying math and battle tactics!?"

To say that the guild was stunned was a fair assessment to say the least. They never thought that Natsu of all people would study math let alone by himself.

"Only for the last Month or so. After training he would study until he fell asleep."

"Wow, I never thought that Flame-Brain would ever touch a textbook again in his life so why would he do so now?" Gray remarked while taking off his shirt.

"Oh! By the way, i'm supposed to give this to the guild." Happy chimed while handing a letter to Master Makarov and flew off.

Makarov opened the letter and paled and his eyes widened as his eyes traveled down the letter.

After a sort time Mira piped up and asked, "What's it say Master?"

All Master Makarov did was shake his head sadly and handed her the letter

Mira Cleared her throat and began to Read the letter.

"Dear Fairy Tail

I think of you all as family and I would not be able to bear it if one of you got hurt. It has been repeatedly beat into me that i am not strong enough to protect those I love. Therefore, I will be taking a leave of absence from the guild to train so I can be strong enough in the future. I will be back someday.

Goodbye, Natsu"

The guild was stunned. Not only was Natsu never going to come in that day, but he was leaving as well, with no immediate return in the foreseeable future. The guild sat in stunned silence for what seemed an eternity untill Gray asked a obvious question...at least it was for him.

"Since when dous Ash-For-Brains know proper grammar!?"

This was answered with a steel enclosed fist to the head.


	3. Chapter 2

**Any weapons That are used can be found at "** **en/armory"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Destiny, or any other elements in this story**

 **Ch. 3**

 **7 Years Later**

It was two days after Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail when **They** appeared. It was a quiet day at the guilds temporary H.Q. They had all ready cleared a lot of the rubble and debris in to large piles and were starting to lay the foundations for the new guild hall when a citizen from Magnolia came running full tilt up the street to the guild screaming "Monster, monster, monster!"

Master Makarov looked up from his mug of beer as the man stumbled breathlessly into where the guild was sitting for lunch.

"Hmm? Whats that young man?"

"Mon*huh*sters! On the edge*huh-huh* of the city! Monsters!" The man barely got out due to lack of breath.

Erza spun around quickly from where she had been dozing, staggering a little from waking abruptly. "Wha...what? Where- did...monsters? Waking up just in time to catch the end of the mans statement. Erza was frowning about the dream she just had. What did the man in her dream mean? And whats this about monsters in the city?Most monsters don't even come close to the city.

The last seven years had been good to Erza. She had grown to be quit the stunning beauty. She still wore her armor all the time. But, when you caught her without it, or one of her other armors, she had quite the voluptuous figure. She also wore her hair down all the time instead of the braid she had when she was younger.

"Do you know what they are." Mira chimed from the makeshift bar to one side. The years had been good to Mira as well for she was a beauty in her own right.

"No, no one has ever seen any thing like them!" the man told the guild after recovering enough to talk normally. "And there at least fifty of them and they are massive! Their at least eight feet tall and most of them are carrying huge shields."

Master Makarov took all this in but one thing still needed to be asked. "And what are these monsters doing my boy?"

"They are marching toward the city and shooting at everyone they see as they go and are pushing them towards the city."

"And they just let them?" asked Gray as he undid his pants

*sigh*"Gray...your cloths." Lucy groaned while blocking her view of Gray with her hand.

"GAHHHH! Why does this keep happening!" Yelled a running Gray as he set off frantically looking for his cloths.

"No, their trying to fight back, but the shields the creatures are carrying seem to absorb all of the attacks we throw at them."

Makarov nodded at the new info. "Very well. Erza, since your the only S-Class wizard here right now, take all the A and B-Class wizards and do everything in your power to stop them."

"Yes Master. Aright people lets head out and save the city!" Erza shouted while raising a sword over her head.

 **5 HOURS LATER**

'Damn, what the hell are these things! We can't do shit to the shield wall when we can actually get close enough. If only we could get around behind them'

Erza thought as she was kept on the defensive by the amount of rounds sent at her. Even though she had started with more people then the creatures when they started, the battle and the amount of magic needed to fight the creatures was taking its toll on the wizards as the battle dragged on.

Erza then saw an opening and quickly **Re-Quipped** in to her **Purgatory Armour** and brought her mace around for a killing blow. She felt a momentary feeling of victory until she remembered that they had only accounted for ten of the starting fifty creatures, three of which where fell by her and all had had to be killed with only her strongest armors and because of that, she has running out of magic and she know that the other were as well. On the other hand they had lost almost sixty five percent of the mages that came with her. The enemy was relentless, never slowing their already slow advance. Weighing her options, Erza decided that a withdraw was their best option.

"Everyone, disengage and fallback to the city!" Erza roared over the din of the battle.

Slowly but surly all the mages broke away from the front line and made their way toward the city. Watching all this from high above the battlefield, unnoticed by both sides was a strange type of craft that was shaped like a V and was Battleship Grey with dark red accents. The craft hovered right at 10,000 feet with the back bay doors open an two cloaked figures stood looking over the battlefield.

"Took them long enough, they should have pulled out sooner. They would have taken less casualties. Commented the shorter of the two. "I still don't know why you don't want to help yet."

The taller of the two turned slightly toward the other and sighed. "I was hoping that the could handle a small scouting party but wanted to make sure. Now i'm glad I did."

The shorter of the two stepped to the edge and squatted down to get a better look. "We could always go lower and snipe whats left. These guys are actually pretty weak compared to the rest of the Legions once you get past the shields. Doing that will still keep us in the shadows" The shorter man said looking over his shoulder at his companion.

"Hmmm...Naw I've been gone long enough, far longer then I needed to be. But, Happy, keep our identity's a secret for now."

"Aye! Sure thing Natsu! So what do you want to do about the Cabal scouts?"

Natsu, still covered by the cloak crossed his arms in thought."Happy...lets do 'that'."

"Aye sir, sounds good! Want it timed?"

"Yup."

With that, the still cloaked Happy got up and moved to where some switches and knobs could be seen on a wall and flicked the switch labeled "P.A. system".

"OK when ever your ready."

Natsu stepped to the edge and with out a word, turned and gave a two fingered salute as he fell backwards into space and as he disappeared happy pressed play on a small lacrima.

(Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC)

As Natsu was falling, Shoot to Thrill started blasting out of the speakers on his ship. As the song started, both party's on the ground stopped and looked up, the mages in shock that a random man was plummeting toward earth straight at them. The Cabal just pointed their guns upward and started firing.

It took about thirty seconds to get into range for what he had planned. As the ground rush toward him with bullets flying past him, Natsu **Re-Quipped** a giant sword with a orange crystal type stone just above the hilt and the base of the blade was serrated while the entire blade was ablaze(Raze-Lighter). Natsu flipped in mid-air, while half way through the flames around the sword flared and as Natsu completed his flip a huge slash type attack of fire was sent toward the ground and erupted creating a giant crater with a huge gash going straight through the shield wall of the Cabal sending at least eight of them flying.

Using the over-pressure from his attack to land safely on the ground with his sword already **Re-Quipped** away, a pair of Black and gold revolvers(The Last Word) already in each hand and proceeded to go on a rampage. With one hand he would shoot one in the foot, really the only exposed part of the brutes, making them flinch back just enough to expose their head which where shot off as soon as they where by natsu's other gun. With in seconds ten of the Cabals number where on the ground, bleeding out.

Natsu then **Re-Quipped** his revolvers away as two cabal came at him. Natsu jumped and rolled to the left, easily evading the shield bash aimed for him. Without looking back, Natsu tossed a glowing orange ball over his shoulder which exploded on impact tossing the two Cabal that had attacked him clear passed the Cabals rear ranks(what little of one they had left).

Natsu **Re-Quipped** his revolvers back into his hands and proceeded to eliminate the remaining Cabal in the same lightning fast manner as before. The far right flank, consisting of ten Cabal started moving toward Natsu in a straight line. Natsu looked at them and said **Hunter's Secret Art: Golden Gun, Piercing Round**. Natsu's right revolver was enveloped in flames and leveled it at the line of Cabal marched toward him. He fired once and a huge boom was heard as the shot shot right through all ten of the Cabal and they where rapidly burnt to ash with in seconds. As the smoke cleared only one of the Cabals number was standing, and clearly the leader.

The Fairy Tail wizards were shocked. They had battled for five hours and used the greater part of their magic to take down ten of the Cabal and some random who jumped out of a flying craft of some kind had destroyed or killed forty one in no more then three minutes, with a unknown type of magic to round everything off.

"H, stop the music."(music stop 2:52) The cloaked figure growled in a deep voice that made most of the mages flinch and sent a shiver down Erza's spine. With the music stopped, the battlefield was dead silent as the leader of the Cabal faced down the clocked figure.

With the man finally standing still, Erza could now make out some details about him. The mans cloak was black with a rough design of a dragon's face on the back in dark red(Devil's Disguise/Hunter cloak...kinda). Below the cloak she could see the back of Sage Green colored boots(Iron Companion Boots).

"So would you like to tell me what a Centurion and his scout squad of Phalanx's are doing so far from your desert, and on the edge of my city no less." The cloaked man said in his deep voice making many of the mages frown at the words 'my city'.

The Centurion only growled a response and started to bring his weapon up. Seeing this Natsu rocketed forward and delivering a powerful punch to the Centurion's torso, causing the latter to slide on his back for several yards. Before he could get up, Natsu had one foot firmly planted in the Centurions chest, keeping the Centurion firmly on the ground.

"I guess that's a no." Natsu said under his breath as he **Re-Quipped** another weapon. This one was roughly about three feet long with intricate patterns carved into the barrel and a pistol grip with a lever action(The Chaperone). In an elaborate twirling action, Natsu cocked the gun, aimed point blank at the Centurions head and fired.

Once that was taken care of, Erza boldly marched up to the cloaked figure and pointed a sword at him and said "Who are you and what is your business with Magnolia!"

"Only doing the proper thing a guild member should do if their guild was in trouble" The man said, turning.

Erza's eye's widened as the first thing she saw was a Black Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the upper-right of the mans Breastplate.

"After all I am a part of Fairy Tail."


	4. Chapter 3

'Recap'

Erza's eye's widened as the first thing she saw was a black Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the upper-right of the man's Breastplate.

"After all, I am a part of Fairy Tail."

~RR9~

Erza stood off to the side glowering as the 'Hunter' was surrounded by Guild members who were firing off questions faster than the man could answer. Most of them being…

How did you do that?

What did you use?

Where did you come from!?

At this Question Erza finally stepped in saying. "I would like to know this as well."

As she spoke, all the wizards surrounding the man parted as he made his way to where she was standing. As the last few people parted she finally got a good look at the man who had 'saved' Magnolia.

Standing at roughly 6'3", the man was wearing a black cloak that wrapped completely around him like a shadow. His head was covered in a silverfish-grey helmet with only a inch wide gap for sight but it had a black lens that hide the mans eyes. As a strong wind blow across the road the man's cloak billowed revealing the rest of the man's armor. The chest piece, which only covered the chest, was the same silver-grey as the helmet with a dragon type emblem in the center of the chest and a string of beads, tablets, and trinkets. The man's lower torsos only protection was a Grey scaly type fabric that was wrapped tightly enough that the man's well defined abs showed through the fabric. Below that, the mans belt held two large knives on either side of his hips, both were about a foot and a half long each. ( Revenant Shader). The mans gantlets seemed to have chunks of vertebrae straped to his left fore-arm and a skull on the left shoulder. The man slowly strode forward until he was just in front of Erza and just stood there looking at her. After just standing there looking at each other, Erza finally had enough, Re-Quiped a sword and pointed it at the stranger, Grinding through her teeth. "Who are.."

"Prince."

"Umm…what?"

"My name, it's Prince."

"Oh…um, ok. Where did you come from 'Prince'?"

"The Wall."

Silence reigned on the field from complete shock from the utter enormity of the claim.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see the Master. H, dock the ship, I'll be back later." And with that the man erupted in a torrent of black flames and was gone.

"Wait…damn, he's gone." Erza muttered staring at the stop the man had just vacated. Remembering what the man she quickly looked up to where she could see his 'ship' was starting to move off to the west she sat and stared at it because it was something that she had never seen before. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the guild members started wandering towards the guild (what little of one there is).

"Man, what was his deal." Grey said, he then laid a hand on Erza's shoulder and said "Come on Erza let head back to the guild."

As they started walking towards the guild, Erza brought a hand up to her chin in a thinking position. "Grey, do you ever remember him showing up at the guild?"

"I never have but you never know he might be like that prick Mystogan."

"Yes, but we know of Mystogan where as we've never heard of this 'Prince'." Erza said as they were now outside of the Fairy Tail construction site.

"It seems that you aren't very fond of the nickname my team gave me." Said the 'Prince's voice from right behind them.

Erza and gray quickly spun around and readied their magic, in Erza's case, Re-Quipped a sword and had it at the ready. In response, Prince held his gauntleted right arm up, his palm facing them in a peacemaking gesture.

"Wow, easy there. There's no need for that."

After Erza and gray relaxed, if only slightly, Erza thought that something was off about him until she noticed the two more knives strapped to his right forearm and he was missing the bones that had been on his left arm and shoulder. She must have been staring at him thinking there was a familiar bearing about the man when he tilted his head to the side and said "Is something wrong Ms. Scarlet?"

Caught unprepared by the question, Erza could only stutter. "I...um…well, I…

Stopping before she made a bigger fool of herself then she already had. Erza took a breath to collect herself and was about to speak once more when Gray stomped up to the man stood right in front of him just close enough to touch.

"What the hell did you do to Erza?!" Gray shouted at full volume. "Erza just stuttered, ERZA NEVER STUTTERS! Now tell me what you fucking did to ERZA!" Gray screamed as he sent a murderous right hook at Prince who in turn just swayed back just enough to evade the blow and then ducked as gray tried to kick him in the head. This continued for a short while with Gray swinging madly and prince always dodging with what seemed like no effort at all.

During their 'fight' All the guild members from the construction site streamed out in response to grays yelling to find Erza rooted where she was staring at the very one sided fight. Never in the years that she had known Gray had she ever witnessed him unable to at least hit his opponent

"RAAAGGG! WHY CAN"T I HIT YOU! STAND STILL SO I CAN BASH THAT HELMET IN!" Gray roared as he jumped back. It was obvious to the guild that Gray was completely out matched. Gray was panting for all he was worth but Prince seemed to be unaffected.

"Mr. Fullbuster, if you would just calm…"

"SHUT UP! **Ice-make** …" Gray snarled as he got in to his casting stance "… **HAMMER**!

As soon as Gray cast his spell a giant hammer made of ice appeared in his hands.

"Take this ass-hole!" Gray screamed as he brought the hammer down in an overhand strike. Midway through time seemed to slow down as he heard a soft *shing*. As he watched, he stared with disbelief, along with the entire guild, as his ice hammer continued its decent but in two pieces, sliced clean in two. Standing in front of him with his head bowed so the shadows of his cowl enveloped his helmet, making it look like you were staring at the grim reaper. In his right hand was one of the big knives from his belt but the blade was glowing cherry red and covered with black fire. It was dead silent as Prince slowly slide the knife back in to its sheath. The farther into the sheath the knife went, the black flames started to disappear. There was a soft *click* as the knife finally slide home. Prince slowly stood straight and looked at grey who was froze in the same position he had been, just staring at Prince.

"Are you finished?" Prince stated in an irritated tone.

Gray could only look on with his mouth hanging open. Not able to comprehend what just happened.

Shaking off her shock, Erza stepped forward putting herself between Gray and Prince to try and stop farther conflict.

Seeing her defensive posture, Prince brought a hand up to his helmet and shook his head back and forth sighing in exasperation. "So I have to fight you as well. Huugh…fine, but fair warning, my magic is still dialed to lethal so its not my fault if you end up in the infirmary."

Erza would have been extremely pissed off and charged him then and there. But part of his statement had caught her interest. "Why is your magic set to lethal!? That's extremely dangerous, someone could get hurt!" she asked with a bit of heat and sending her trademark glare for good measure. Thinking she had reduced the man to a shivering, stuttering mess like she does with the guild, she was a little a taken back when the man replied.

"I just came back from the front lines where it's kill or be killed. Beating the enemy into unconsciousness may work here but that doesn't fly in war. You can't use kid gloves in a life or death situation. I would think you of all people would understand that, Erza."

"That's quite enough." Said a deep voice from the crowd and the guild parted to show Master Makarov. "You know that those who know of war and those who go to war are two different people. Plus you don't have to remind her." He looked pointed at Erza and Prince (Natsu) was stunned to see her on the verge of crying. Slowly walking forward and lifted a hand to her cheek and softly ran his thumb across her cheek. Erza initially tensed at the contact but relaxed and unintendedly snuggled into the surprising warmth of his still gauntleted hand. "Please forgive me for making you cry. I promise I Will try my best to not do it again." She heard him whisper in her ear and then the warmth was gone and she surprised herself by groaning at the loss as he turned to Makarov and said "I would like to speak with you in private if you don't mind." With an affirming nod they too their leave leaving the guild to its own devices and Erza feeling very confused.


End file.
